Haylee Potter Book One
by DeodorizeYourself
Summary: In an alternate universe, harry is a girl. Aunt Petunia always wanted a girl so the Dursleys treat Haylee nicely. How will this affect the rest of the series? Rated T just in case for future reference
1. Chapter 1

There was a soft knock on the door and Petunia Dursley stuck her head into Haylee Potter's bedroom.

"Haylee, dear. Wake up, breakfast is ready. Come open your presents and get ready for tonight."

As the door shut, Haylee Potter smiled. It was her eleventh birthday and she was going to celebrate at the movies with her two best friends, Kaylie and Kassandra (who preferred to go by KC.) She rolled out of bed and pulled on some jeans and her favorite band shirt,Alesana. She walked over to her dresser and pulled her hair into a bun. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon was, as usual, reading the morning paper and sipping his coffee. Dudley was anxiously awaiting his breakfast. She smiled and sat at in the seat placed across from Uncle Vernon.

"Mornin Uncle Vernon. Morning Dudley."

Dudley smiled up at her before returning his gaze to his mother who was now piling eggs and biscuits and pancakes onto plates. Uncle Vernon folded his paper up and replied, "Well good morning Haylee. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Uncle Vernon. How's the news?"

"Not great. Some idiot came up with a thing called "Snuggie" Useless thing if you ask me. The ideas these days.."

She nodded and thanked Aunt Petunia, who had placed a plate and a glass of orange juice before her.

They ate in near silence before Uncle Vernon announced she got a letter in the mail. Haylee asked for it but Uncle Vernon said they needed to explain something first. Having finally finished breakfast, they all went and sat in the living room.

"Haylee,dear," Aunt Petunia began," you remember how we said you're parents got murdered? Well, there was more to it than some random lunatic walking in and shooting them. My sister was.. very unique. She had a...skill no one else in the family possessed." Haylee smiled, she was finally getting the whole story of her parents.

"So naturally," Aunt Petunia continued," she was sent to a private school to learn with other people with this.. skill. There she met your father and fell in love. They were very powerful at the..said skill and another evil person possessing this talent felt threatened when they had you. So this guy, he murdered your parents. And then..he tried to kill you. But something happened. And he hasn't been seen to this day."

Haylee's mind was racing. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start. "What was the skill?" she decided upon asking first.

Aunt Petunia shared a nervous glance with Uncle Vernon before replying," Well, you're mother.. This is going to sound crazy, so I'm just going to say it. Your mother was a witch. She came home in the summers, turning rats into tea cups. "

Haylee knew there was something strange about her. Like when Dudly went in her room and she caught him reading her diary, he went temporarily blind for a week. When girls at school made her mad their hair would fall out or they have mental breakdowns in front of everyone and look insane. This was her answer. It had to wasn't sure what to ask first,although she was excited a part of her felt rage of the secret being hidden from her for so long."Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were only trying to protect you until you were ready. In the wizarding world, you are famous. Everyone knows your name. You would want to go back, but you weren't ready for all the attention yet. But we will answer whatever you wish now."

"How does everyone know my name?"

" Dear, like we said, there was a very dark,powerful wizard who was undefeatable. And you were only a baby when you defeated him. He hasn't been seen since. They used to live a world of terror, and now they're free, all because of you. That scar on your head was placed there by a curse."

"What was the wizard's name?"

"Well you must never say it in front of other wizards. People are still afraid. But.. his name is.. Lord Voldemort."

She kept questioning about this new world, and the hour before her friends arrived she knew all about her story, why she was famous, about Hogwarts, and the world in general. They showed her the letter from Hogwarts and promised they would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get her school supplies. For the time being, she was to have fun with her friends.

The whole movie they talked, Haylee filled her friends in on the whole wizarding world and gleamed at their excited faces and how they wish they were wizards. She promised she'd write them nonstop this year and they promised to tell no one.

At the end of the night, Haylee Potter fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this chapter was boring but I needed to get the main details in. I promise the next chapter will get better. Hopefully it'll come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Haylee let out a long yawn and rolled over, glaring at her clock. 5:36. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She kept waking up at thirty minute intervals. She was too excited to return to her world today. Well, the Dursleys would be up soon, she figured. Aunt Petunia would be doing some morning cleaning before making breakfast. She figured she might as well get up.

She rolled out of bed and switched on the light. She walked over to her closet, at loss of what to wear. What if wizards had a different type of style than humans? She didn't want to look stupid on her big return to her world. But, she didn't have any of those weird wizarding robes they wore in books, so she pulled out a long black dress with green embedding on the bottom with a green tank top, as the dress showed more cleavage than wished. She paired this outfit with black flats, a silver heart necklace, a few big green beaded bracelets, and her huge green purse.

She walked into the bathroom, careful to be quiet and not disturb the Dursleys. She shut the door behind her and turned the light on. She brushed her hair out in front of the mirror,and decided to try some of Aunt Petunia's makeup. She had seen Auntie Petunia apply it many times before so she knew the basics.

Haylee was no where near as pale as Aunt Petunia, so she daren't risk foundation. She was a witch, not a ghost. She found some pretty pale pink eyeshadow which she applied all over her eyelids. Then she used mascara on her top eyelashes. She used some clear lip gloss and finished with a tad of blush. Haylee smiled at her refection.

She loved the scar on her forehead- it made her stand out from the others, and even got compliments sometimes. She wondered if most of the wizards and witches had one. She hoped not. She had the most stunning, bright green eyes. Her naturally straight black hair lay about two inches past her shoulders, her bangs cut to the side to show off her scar. She was pretty, not the prettiest of all girls, but definitely pretty.

She crept back to her room, once again shutting the door behind her. Out of her closet, she pulled a huge trunk. She opened it and lay it in the middle of the floor. She was going to need a few "muggle" things as well. She laughed at the word when it crossed her head. She then pulled out a huge black messenger bag from her closet. The messenger bag is where she would pack her muggle things, the trunk her new wizarding possessions.

She went around her room, picking up a bunch of random things and placing them in the floor by her bag. Of clothes, she took a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, two shorts, winter pajamas, summer pajamas, socks, and a a took a picture of her, KC, and Kayliee, and a picture of her and the Dursleys, and lay them carefully on her bed. She took down a select few posters and added them to the collection. Lastly, her mother's jewlery box.

Aunt Petunia had given this to her for her birthday and she cherished it deeply. It was wooden, but the top was stained glass. It showed a red rose, twisted around a wand. When opened, it played a very strange tune. Auntie Petunia had said that this was a song from a wizarding band her mother had very much enjoyed, The Weird Sisters.

As she finished placing the last thing in her messenger bag, she glanced at the clock. 6:24. Turning off the light and shutting the door, she crept down the noticed the mail was already here and grabbed the small stack of letters and the paper. She laid the paper on the kitchen table in Uncle Vernon's spot, and after going through the rest of the mail, sorted the letters to each person on the counter. She noticed she had received a small package from a Mister Rubeous Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds, grabbed a Dr Pepper from the fridge and ran into the living room to open her package.

She sat on the big couch and placed her drink on the coffee table. She then turned her attention to the package,to which she noticed a letter attached to the front. She decided to read it first.

"_Dear Haylee:_

_Ya prob'ly don't remember me. Ya were only a tiny baby when we met. I was a good friend of yer parents, Lily and James. They were wonderful people, really. I was the one who carried ya ter ya Aunt and Uncle's the night it happened. Awful night, it was, very awful._

_Anyways, I should be at yer house to take yer shoppin 'round 10 am. Can't wait to see yer again Haylee._

_ Signed,_

_ Your friend,_

_ Hagrid_

_P.S.- Enclosed is a copy of Hogwarts: A History. I hope yer enjoy it, might be useful to know bout where yer goin._

_

* * *

_Aunt Petunia walked into the living room to find Haylee Potter relaxed on the sofa, nose buried in a book.

"Good morning Haylee. Why are you up so early?_"_

"Couldn't sleep. A guy named Hagrid sent me this book about Hogwarts. It's very interesting."

"Ahh, yes. Hagrid." Aunt Petunia smiled," He's a very nice man. Sends letters at least once a month asking about you, telling us about how the wizarding world is doing. He will be taking you shopping today. We can't see Diagon Alley, naturally."

"Yes, he said he'd be here around 10 am. What time is it?"

"8:30. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh my! I lost track of time!"Haylee started, jumping to her feet.

Aunt Petunia smiled. "You look very nice Haylee. However, whatever it is can wait. You can eat breakfast first, then finish up."

And so when Hagrid arrived at precisely 10 am, Haylee was anxiously awaiting in the living room,peering out the windows. She heard a loud bang, and turned just in time to see a large man coming out of the fireplace.

* * *

_Author's note: OKay so another boring chapter but I have a few very interesting chapters to come. Hopefully I'll get anoter one or two in today but if not I will be adding a load of Chapters Friday night, promise._


End file.
